Vas y réfléchis
by crawette
Summary: James et Lily ne se sont pas mis ensemble tout seul...Nooon ils leur a fallu quelques aides d'amis bien intentionnés
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello

Première fic…Indulgente…oO

Désole je sais que ce chapitre est court mais indulgence please :D

Alors dite moi ce que vous en pensé…XD

Chapitre 1 : Ou l'on élabore des plans…Mouhahaha…

Un live qui vole, encore un. Puis ELLE part en courant vers le dortoir en LE laissant en plant l'air ahurie .C'est toujours le même schéma .Il faudrait un jour qu'ILS arrêtent pour passer a autre chose. Mais de qui je parle me demandez vous ?ha ! A votre avis ? Je vous laisse deviner…na je suis pas sadique a se point (enfin près ce que mais quand même ) Alors de qui je parle ? De notre maraudeur ébouriffé et de notre préfet rousse ! Et moi qui je suis ? (C'est bien mon style ça de vous accaparer avec mes conclusions aux quelles vous n'apporter aucun intérêt ! Alors moi qui je suis ? La meilleurs amies de la dite préfete. Faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à rejoindre la tornade rousse avant qu'elle ne calcine notre (beau) dortoir. Avec un soupir de frustration a l'idée de sortir du mœlleux fauteuil dans lequel je mettait vautrer je me lève et me dirige a pas lent vers l'escalier non sans lancer un regard au maraudeurs qui tente de réconforter James.

A peine arriver a la porte de notre dortoir franchie mes délicats sens auditif se firent violement agresser pas la voie de Lily devenue étrangement aigue a cause de la colère.

-Elise (ça c'est moi) ! Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il fasse ça ? POURQUOI ? Hein dit moi !!!

-Allez qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ?soupirai je

-Rogue !!!

-Haaaaa !

-Quoi « Haaaaa » hein quoi ?

La pauvre est près de l'hystérie

-Heu tu dois avouer que Rogue…heu c'est Rogue

-Ce n'est pas une raison !!C'est toujours lui !!

-Tu dois quand même avouer que James ne le cherche plus ! C'est Rogue qui lui veut des poux !

-Oui, mais…

Lily ! Ils sont ennemis depuis la premier années c'est génétique chez eux Tu ne peux pas leur demander de s'échanger de fleurs rien que pour tes beau yeux …Même si ils sont magnifiques. Il a déjà tant changé pour toi !

-… 

-Lily …il tient vraiment a toi…

-T'en es sur ? Me murmure t'elle l'air malheureux

-Allez vient par ici lui dis je en ouvrant les bras ou elle vint se blottir.

Plus tard dans la soirée quand je descendis dans la salle commune je repérai vite fais les maraudeurs, me dirigeai vers eux et attrapait Remus au passage en l'entraînant a ma suite sans lui demander son avis hors de la salle commune sans faire attention aux protestations du malheureux kidnappé.

-Mais Elise c'est bon la ! Je te suis .Pas besoin de m'arracher le bras ! Proteste il

-Faut qu'on parle !

-Sans dèc!Et moi qui pensait qui tu m'avait emmener ici pour cueillir des fleurs ! Me fit il sarcastique

-Ha ha ha …Très drôle nan j'suis morte de rire…

-Je sais je sais…Je suis a mourir de rire !

-Sirius déteint trop sur toi mon pauvre vieux…

Entre Remus et moi ça a toujours été comme ça ; on n'arrête pas de se lancer des vannes à deux balles, mais si il y en a un qui a besoin d'aide l'autre fera tout pour l'aider.

Les autres maraudeurs nous on souvent charrier plus jeune en nous disant qu'on était amoureux. Mais bon maintentent ça leur est rentré dans le crâne qu'on était qu'amis …Leur a quand même fallut le temps a ces crétins...oO

-Alors si ce n'est pas pour cueillir des fleurs que je suis ici c'est pourquoi ?

-James-Lily

-Mais encore ?

-Faut qu'ils aient au bal ensemble…

-Rien que ça ?

-Et tu vas m'aider !

-Je suis pas kamikaze moi !!

-Chochotte !

-Non je n'ai pas de tendances suicidaires comme toi !!

Je lui fis un sourire carnassier

-T'en fais pas avec mon super plan extraordinairement intelligent on risque rien…

-dis moi…T'es sue que c'est sur Moi que Sirius a déteint ?

-Raaaah Ecoute moi !!Voila ça qu'on va faire…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello me voila avec un nouveau chapitre (on m'acclame …enfin je peux rêver ?)

Je m'améliore c'est pas encore ça mais mon chapitre est déjà un peu plus long !!!

Bon voila bonne lecture et …Reviews please

Chapitre2 : Ou le plan supra diabolique se met en place … et foire (un peu)

-Lily fait le pour moi !!

-non

-Aller pour moi… !

-N-O-N

-S'il te plait

-nooon

-Lily suppliai je avec des yeux de chien battu

-Nan

-Ca va pas te tuer c'est juste pour une soirée et sa me permettra d'y aller avec Remus !

-…

Mouais …et si je vous disais en quoi consiste moi plan extras diabolique avec Remus ?

Et bien contrairement aux maraudeurs Lily n'a toujours pas admis que je n'aimais pas Remus.

Alors j'ai (honteusement) exploitée cette faiblesse…En lui disant que Remus et moi nous nous étions avouez que nous nous aimions et qu'il voulait m'inviter au bal mais vu que James refusait q'aller avec une autre qu'elle, Remus ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul (le pauvre chou).Donc si elle allait au bal avec James ça me permettrais d'y aller avec Remus !!

J'avoue mon plan supra diabolique n'es pas très recherché mais elle veut tellement croire qu'entre Remus et moi il y a quelque chose qu'elle a tout gobée (pauvre créature crédule…)…sauf la partie avec James…Elle refuse d'aller avec lui. C'est qu'elle est têtue ma rouquine !!!

Au bout d'une demi heure de « s »il te plait fait le pour moi » elle accepte (ENFIN j'ai crue que j'allais devoir utiliser l'impero !!XD) a contre cœur (ça elle me la répète en long et en large).Maintenant elle me soule avec « tu a une dette envers moi »….Si elle savait…

-Bon ma grande maintenant tu vas voir James pour lui dire que c'est d'accord !

-Quoi !?Maintenant ! Tout de suite ?

-Naaan…Apres le bal….

-Ah ça c'est bien !

-…J'étais ironique

-Ouais j'me disais aussi…

-Aller zou !!

-Tu veux pas le faire a mam place ?

-LILY !

-ok ok Mais c'est quand même pour toi que je le fais !

-mais ouais mais ouais…

Pour le bon fonctionnement du plan on a du raconter le même bobart a James qu e celui dit a Lily .Nous connaissant il a été un peu septique mais dans la joie d'aller au bal avec Lily il n'a pas fait de commentaire (heureusement je crois bien qu je l'aurai assommée autrement !! moi violent e ?mais non !)

Pat contre Sirius lui c'est bien bidonné le crétin !On a bien été obligés de tout lui dire ainsi qu'a Peter pour pas qu'ils trouvent ça suspect …et aussi pour que Sirius ne fasse de allusions pervers sur Remus et moi…

Une fois que j'ai réussi a traîner Lily hors du dortoir nous nous dirigions a renfort de râleries de la part de Lily vers les maraudeurs .Enfin près d'eux je m'affale en face de Sirius et adresse un sourire carnassier a Lili toujours plantée debout a cote de moi.

-Lily James je pense que vous avez des chose a vous dire…

Lily me lance un regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue et entraîne un James qui a l'air aux anges hors de la salle commune.

Point de vue de Lily

-Bon Potter…

-James

-Hein ?

-James si on doit aller au bal ensemble au devrait au moins s'appeler par nos prénoms

-Mouais …si tu veux dis-je septique

Il m'adresse un sourire éclatant pas arrogant comme d'habitude nous simplement…heureux…déconcertant…

-Bon me reprenais je J'y vais que pour faire plaisir a Elise ok ?

-Oui ma dit il candiment

-Pas de coup foireux !

-D'accord

-Pas de blagues douteuses !

-Bien sur

Mais pourquoi il acquiesce a tout ça que je dis !?

-Pas de drague intempestif !...

-Si tu veux

-Heu…Et bien c'est tout…

-Alors on se voit plus tard

-Ok

Je le voie partie vers la salle commune en me laissant plantée la ahurie. C'est bien une des rares fois ou j'ai eu une discussion civilisée avec Potter…enfin James.

C'est bizarre son comportement : il a eu l'air content que j'accepte d'y aller avec lui, mais il n'a pas pris de comportement arrogant et suffisant…ce qu'il aurait fait avant…Apres tout Elise a peut être raison…il a changé !

Retour au point de vue de Elise

J'interromps la discussion que j'avis avec Sirius et Remus en voyant revenir James un sourire beat accroche aux lèvres, il se pose a coté de Sirius ayant l'air de ne pas voir ce qui se passe autour de lui. Voyant qu'il n'était pas près de quitter le petit nuage sur lequel il se trouvait avec son état de béatitude je retournais à la conversation abandonnée.

Peu après James sembla se réveiller et se précipita vers moi paniqué :

-Elise ! Mais qu'es ça que je vais faire maintenant hein ? Comment je dois me comporter ?qu'es ce que je dois dire ? Comment ?

-ho ho du calme !une question la fois !

-Mais…

-Je pense qu'on va faire un tour aux cuisines Peter Sirius et moi intervins Remus. On va vous laisser discuter du…

-Ouiiiin mon Jamesie devient grand ! Pleurnicha Sirius J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier qu'il essayait de m'étouffer avec un cousin…

-Sirius l'interrompis Remus C'était hier…

-On vas au cuisines interrompis Peter mettant fin au débat qui allait avoir lieu entre Sirius et Remus.

Au bout de notre discussion j'avais réussi a convaincre James se rester naturel sans être arrogant, suffisant et orgueilleux .Que tout cela ne pouvait que plaire a Lily.

Je suis certaine que si Lily est plus indulgente que d'habitude et que si James suit mes conseils on aura un nouveau couple sous peu a Poudlard…

Le lendemain James essaya tant bien que mal de mettre mes conseils a de la veille en pratique. Il était agréable avec Lily sans pour autant la colée. J'avoue que 'j'était fière de mon petit Jamesie et je suis sur que Lily était agréablement surprise !

Malheureusement le bonheur (et la réussite de mon super plan) était éphémère et ce qui devait arriver arriva.Ca ce passa au cours de Potions, nous fessions une potions dont l'utilité était de rendre l'herbe mauve (mais dite moi a quoi pourrait bien nous servir cette potions ?!)Lily était religieusement occupée a sa potions (sacrilège a celui qui oserait la déranger !) et expliquai tant bien que mal le principe a son partenaire : Peter qui avait quelques difficultés en cette matière.

Quant a moi je touillais paresseusement dans ma potion sous les instructions de mon partenaire : Remus tandis que James et Sirius eux …je ne sais même pas si ils savaient a quelle potions nous étions occupés !

Tout ce passa très vite ; Sirius percuta James qui perdis l'équilibre sur son chaudron le précipitent sur le duo devant eux : Lily - Peter.

Malheureusement ce fut Lily qui reçu toute la potions transforment son uniformes en mauve. Voyant le responsable Lily se mis a hurle (je cite)

« Potter t'es qu'un gros débile ! Tu savais pas faire attention, espèce de naze ! Moi qui croyait que tu avait changé. Et bien je me suis bien trompée .Tu peux toujours crevé pour que j'aille au bal avec toi ! »

J'avoue qu'elle a été injuste sur ce coup la ; c'était pas vraiment le faute de James.

Une fois que la sonnerie eut retentie Lily se rua dehors et je glissais à James avant de la rattraper :

-Même si elle a été injuste, excuse toit au plus vite si tu tient a elle ! Courage !

Je ne pris pas le temps de regarder sa réaction et me précipitais à la suite de Lily dans l'intention de la calmer.


	3. Chapter 3

Et me voila avec le troisième chapitre !

Merci a JPloveLE, littleangel03-19 et cerisevanille pour les reviews en espérant que ça continue a vous plaire :D

Et aussi si quelqu'un voudrait bien devenir mon beta reader je crois que ça soulagerait beaucoup de monde (dont moi :p)

Donc si quelqu'un veut bien risquer de devenir fou a force de fautes qu'il me contact :D

Bon voila et bonne lecture….et reviews Please

Chapitre3 : Où l'on apprend comment préparer des plans d'excuses.

Ca fait trois jours ! Trois jours !! Trois jours que Lily refuse obstinément de parler aux Maraudeurs, qu'elle les évite et puisqu'elle les fuit comme la peste James n'as toujours pas réussi à l'attraper pour s'excuser.

Bon la on est dans le dortoir et je vais…entamer un commando de sauvetage James - Lily…que je suis diabolique !...On dirait que notre chère Lys est tranquillement occupée dans la salle de bain….C'est le moment ! Je descends a pas de loup( NdA :Moooooony ?) dans la salle commune et me dirigeai vers les Maraudeurs a qui j'ai donnée rendez-vous.Ca fait trois jours que je n'est pas pu avoir de discutions assez longues avec eux pour pouvoir arranger les choses.

Une fois près d'eux ils m'assaillent de question sur Lily. Je leur explique vite fais et nous nous mettons a composer un plan pour que James puisse se faire pardonner auprès de Lily (Je vais devenir forte a faire ça : des plans !) et chacun se met a émettre des plans.

-James peut lui offrir des tonnes de chocolats !s'exclama Peter tout fière de sa trouvaille

-Heu…James veut se faire pardonner pas la faire devenir obèse ! Lui fis-je remarquer

-heu….

-Ouais au placard l'idée claironna Sirius Maintenant a moi !!

Alors si on les enferme tout les deux dans un placard pendant un petit temps …plus ou moins long ils seront ensemble et en plus…on aura des minis Cornedrues !

-Heu …je pense que c'est un peu trop pervers hésita Remus

-Moi je la trouve très bien mon idée bouda Sirius

-Je suis d'accord avec Remus on veut qu'ils aillent ensemble au bal confirmai je le mariage et les minis Cornrdrues c'est pour plus tard. A toi Remus…Et arrête de râler Sirius !

-Alors moi je propose que James lui fasse un poème et le lui envoie ou le lui lise !

-Problème m'exclame je. James n'arrivera jamais a faire un poème cohérant tout seul et si on l'aide Lily le devinera et sera loin d'être contente. Et même si il y arrive je doute qu'elle soit heureuse qu'il le lui lise d'avant témoins…

-Merci d'avoir une confiance aveugle dans mes compétences ironisa James

-C'est pour ça qu'on t'aime mon Jamesie se moqua Sirius (qui avait arrêté de râler)

-Ouais ! A toi James. Expose nous ton plan pour reconquérir Lily !

-Moi ? Rien ! Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui vous êtes réunis me trouvant trop stupide pour le faire moi même se moqua James

-C'est ça repose toit sur le travail de tes esclaves me plaignis je

-Exactement !

-Alors ! Il ne reste que toi ma Lise chérie !

-C'est …Quoi ce surnom tout ….pourri ?

-Trouvé sur le moment même!

-Mouais …Alors moi je propose….On arrive a coincer Lily pour qu'elle soit obliger d'écouter James !

-Ca me semble le plus réalisable des plans acquiesça Remus

-Oui je sais je suis la meilleure dis je d'un air totalement sérieux

-Ouais t'as raison Dit Sirius avec le même air que moi

-T'es sérieux s'étonna Peter tu admets qu'il y a meilleur que toi ?

-Oui Patmol, tu as de la fièvre ?

-Mais non !!!Elle est LA meilleure mais moi je suis LE meilleur et somme tout le monde sait que les hommes sont les meilleurs je suis meilleur que Elise conclu Sirius tout fière de sa trouvaille

-C'est tordu ton truc quand même ….

-Macho Marmonnai je. Je t'aurai bien remis a t'as place mais je pense que Lily va bientôt avoir finie (on se rappel Lily est dans la salle de bains xD) et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qu'on s'est parlé ! Rendez vous ici demain même heure pour savoir comment on va si prendre pour réaliser le plan. Ok ?

-Ok me répondirent quatre voix à l'unisson.

Deux jours plus tard on avait élaboré notre (supra) plan. Personnellement je ne le trouve pas assez diabolique, Sirius ne le trouve pas assez… « Physique » mais bon, c'est Sirius on peut pas lui en vouloir. Petre lui trouve qu'il manque de sucrerie….personnellement j'ai des doutes ! Par contre Remus le trouve parfait mais Remus est trop sage donc ça compte pas (Nda : Mon loupiot)

Le voila en quelque mots : Rendez vous, bibliothèque, rayon sans issue, James –Lily.

Mais comme je suis très gentille je vais décrire notre plan : j'envoie un message a Lily avec MA chouette en lui disant que je l'attend a la bibliothèque rayon botanique mais non signé (le message) .En croyant que c'est moi (vu que c'est ma chouette) Lily y va et c'est la que James la rejoint et comme le rayon botanique est sans issue Lily se retrouve coincée (par James) et est bien obligée d'écouter ses excuses !

Bon maintenant Hypogée (ma chouette) est partie. James n'a plus qu'à l'attendre.

La voila qui arrive !!Elle se dirige vers le rayon botanique comme prévue et…ne me trouve pas .Maintenant c'est au tours de James d'arriver, quelques paroles plus tard Lily se met a parler furieusement de notre « tromperie ».

Mais comment je peux décrire tout ça direct en live ?

Tout simplement car Sirius et moi sommes géniaux !!On est caché dans le rayon d'a coté (sortilèges) et on les espionne a travers deux livres. Remus a bien essayé de nous en empêcher...peine perdue ! Pour la peine il est resté à bouder dans son coin ! Les hommes je vous jure !

-Sirius casse toi ! Je vois plus rien !

-Mais arrête de m'écraser les pieds !

-Mais pousse toi alors !

-Rolala !!

Et tout ça en chuchotant !

Mais revenons à nos deux petits tourtereaux.

Lily a arrêtée d'engueler James et le laisse parler…on dirait bien qu'elle…l'écoute !! ALLELUIA le miracle c'est accompli ! Lily écoute James !

Mais nom de Dieu parlés plus fort on comprend rien d'ici !

BOAUM

Instant de silence pesant…

Je me tourne doucement l'air furieux vers Sirius et je vois que ce Troll des montagnes a fait tomber une pile de livre d'ou vient le boucan !

-Vient ici lui lançai je en lui agrippant le bras et le traînant vers la sortie avant que James ou Lily ne nous découvre.

Une fois sortie je me met a injurier copieusement Sirius de tout les noms sous le regard effrayé d'un groupe de première année passant par la.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! A cause de toi on ne sais même pas ce qui va ce passer ! T'es vraiment pénible dans ton genre ! T'avais vraiment besoin de balancer cette pile de livre a terre ?

-J'ai rien balancé ! J'ai juste « effleuré » une pile instable qui n'avait absolument rien à faire la de toute façon !

Vu que nous sommes arrivés dans la salle commune Remus se dirige vers nous en quête d'info sur notre futur couple : l'air de rien il est curieux le loupiot !

-Alors ?

-On sait pas soupira Black (oui c'est devenu Black depuis qu'il m'a empêché d'entendre la conversation James - Lily)

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?

-Il se trouve qu'un blaireau (pardon les Poufsouffle) a « effleuré » une pile de livre qui s'est « malencontreusement » effondrée sans un « doux » boucan infernal. Suite a ce regrettable incident le blaireau et moi avons du fuir avant que nos futurs tourtereaux ne nous découvres en pleine « discussion » dans le rayon qui comme par hasard ce trouvait à cote du leur !

-Il a un nom le blaireau râla Black

-Donc en gros vous n'avez rien appris et il nous faut attendre qu'un des deux rentre pour apprendre quelque chose résuma rapidement Remus un sourire railleur a l'adresse de Black le blaireau ainsi qu'a moi.

-Range moi ce sourire tout de suite ! Le préviens je menaçante


	4. Chapter 4

Et Me voila avec le quatrième chapitre …Que je trouve très médiocre en plus d'être très court….Mais s'il vous plait pardonner moi …j'avais un manque d'inspiration cette semaine 

En Grand merci a Jinie , JPloveLE ( dont j'attend toujours le nouveau chapitre :D), Miss Lalou,

Malum-est et cerisevanille pour leurs reviews (quels merveilleux encouragements les reviews )

Voila ! Bonne lecture et Reviews !!!(vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je déprime ?)

Chapitre 4 Ou l'on se fait aplatir de bon matin

Je du attendre deux heures avant de pouvoir avoir le compte rendu de l'entretient James – Lily, mais je pouvais déjà deviner qu'il était positif vue l'air euphorique qu'affichait James. Mais mon compte rendu avait été reporte (contre mon grés) car Lily ne me parlait plus « n'en revenant pas que j'ai complotée contre elle » c'est fou ce que cette fille est rancunière ! Mais c'est pour ça que je l'adore !

Mais au final au bout de deux heures en cours d'histoire de la magie, elle n'y tint plus et me raconta tout en détail !

Alors d'abords elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter puis il l'avait convaincu de l'écouter mais a ce moment la qu'ils avaient étés interrompu par une pile de livre qui c'était mystérieusement effondrée dans un bruit monstre – « vraiment c'est bizarre ça ! » -, mais en fin de compte James c'était excuse, excuses que Lily avait acceptée et ils allaient a nouveau au bal ensemble.

Je pense que Lily commence à oublier que c'est « pour moi » qu'elle va au bal avec James !

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant le bal et elle passa relativement calmement. Les seules incidents notables se compte jusqu'à …deux : premièrement Rogue qui se retrouva « mystérieusement »habillé en rose a la suite d'une insulte a l'encontre d'un Gryffondor en présence des Maraudeurs (lamentable erreur !).Puis il y eut aussi Sirius qui ses fait agresser par ses groupies de Poufsouffle qui voulaient savoir avec laquelle d'entre elle il irait au bal (au final il y va avec une Serdaigle ….moins stupide que sa moyen habituelle …Sirius deviendra sérieux ???)

Mais par contre maintenant que cette belle (et reposante) semaine est passé toutes les filles sont devenue hystériques, est il nécessaire que MOI je ne le suit pas ?

Apres tout ce n'est qu'un bal auquel je vais en tant qu'amis avec Remus.

Tient en parlant de Remus, j'ai annoncée a Lily que finalement lui et moi en couple ça ne marchait pas et qu'on avait préfère en rester a une relation amicale, mais que nous allions tout de même au bal ensemble, après tout il était un peu tard pour trouver un autre partenaire, faudrait que je pense a remercier Remus pour m'avoir évité cette corvée.

Lily m'a regardée un peu suspicieusement mais en fin de compte elle m'a juste dit « de ne pas m'en faire, elle me trouvera bien quelqu'un avant la fin de l'année ».

Ne pas m'en faire ? Apres une déclaration pareil ? Elle en a de bonne elle !

Je suis très bien célibataire moi ! Ca cause moins de problème ! Non mais !

Le jour du bal l'hystérie des filles arriva a son comble. Il était 6 heures et je me prélassait dans un fauteuil bien confortable avec une brique en guise de livre, et j'avais préférée venir lire dans la salle commune.

Soudain une masse s'abattit violemment sur moi m'obstruant la vue.

-Sirius tu m'écrasés informai je a la « masse »

-Mmmmh…

-Sirius ! Bouge !

-Mnhan

-Le Blaireau tu te casses ! Hurlai je

-Rhoo pas besoin de hurler comme ça râla il

Et puis arrête de m'appeler le blaireau c'est pas gentille entre amis…

-T'es mon ami ?et puis 'avais pas besoin de m'aplatir de si bon matin si tu voulais pas que je ta traite de blaireau !

-Si le plaisir de te voir t'énerver !

-Et en retour le plaisir d'entendre ma douce voie suave ?ironisai je

-Ouais… c'est la partie désagréable de l'affaire…

- Quelle affaire ? Nous interrompit une voix

Sirius qua tu encore fais ?

-'Jour Mumus di je au nouvel arrivant

-Mais j'ai rien fait se défendit Sirius

Pourquoi tu me soupçonnes toujours ! C'est injuste ça ! Ça aurait très bien pu être elle !

-T'es bien souvent coupable ! Elise m'appelle pas « Mumus » tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

-Bien sur Remu…mus fis je avec un sourire angélique

-C'est pas vrai je suis pas toujours coupable il y a aussi de nombreuses méprises !continua a se défendre Sirius allant jusqu'à prendre en témoin une Lily pas très réveillée qui descendais.

Une fois Petre et James réveillés nous partîmes en directions de La grande salle en vue d'un bon petit déjeuné.

Nous passâmes la matinée ainsi que l'après midi a paresser sans la salle commune.

Au plus la journée avançait au plus les dindons glouglou tans…Pardon les filles devenaient hystériques.

J'étais tranquillement à discuter des cours avec plusieurs filles moins hystériques que les autres dont Lily avec non loin de nous les Maraudeurs s'emblaient échafauder une blague.

Soudain Lily changea de sujet :

-Dis Elise faudrait peux être qu'on se décide a monter pour se préparer non ?

-Quoi Déjà s'incrusta James mais il vous reste encore 4 heures

-Voyons Mon cher Jamsie s'incrusta également Sirius c'est a peine assez pour refaire leur coloration .Tu ne crois tt de même pas que c'est leur vrai couleurs quand même ?

-Black si c'est pour dire des conneries tu peux te casser s'indigna Lily

-Ca te ferai trop plaisir ricana Sirius

-On se calme les enfants les calma Remus s'incrustant également

-C'est vrai ça Sirius Lily se trucider du regard c'est pas poli me moquais je Aller viens Lily on y va avant que tu ne massacrer Sirius je ne suis pas sur que James apprécie que tu tue son meilleur ami !

Je l'attrapa par le bras et la tirai.

-Sache Sirius que nos cheveux sont totalement naturels contrairement a toi conclu je avec un sourire hypocrite a l'adresse du dit Sirius.

Nous préparez nous pris moins de temps que l'avait crains Lily, qui passa le reste du temps a stresser a u sujet de bal…et de James.


	5. Chapter 5

Voila (enfin) le cinquième chapitre

Je suis absolument mortifiée par le retard que j'ai pris

Je suis absolument désolée

Mais bon manque de temps et d'inspiration (je vous jure moi et écrire une bal ça fait deux !)

Et en plus à ma grande honte je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre aux reviews ! Je vous promet que pour ce chapitre je vous répond (enfin s'il y a reviews)

Et ne vous inquiété pas le sixième chapitre ne devrait (normalement) pas avoir de retard …il est déjà en cours d'écriture

Je tiens a remercier **Lorelei Candice Black**, **alhp** (je suis heureuse de te faire rire :D), **virg05**(dont la review enthousiaste ma fait énormement plaisir) , **JPloveLE**( a qui je dois l'idée d'un retournement de situation) , **cerisevanille** et enfin **charlou** ( dont la review ma également beaucoup plu XD) pour leurs belles reviews !

Voila j'ai terminée toute mon blabla (encore désolée du retard et des non réponses aux reviews)

Donc place à la suite…bonne lecture et reviews !!!...pour ma santé mental :D

Ah encore une chose…comme vous pouvez voir je m'améliore …c'est mon plus long chapitre a ce jour XD

Chapitre 5 Où l'on apprend comment se faire jeter en beauté

Une fois l'heure arrivée j'eu quelques difficultés a convaincre Lily de descendre : elle envisageait de sortir par la fenêtre pour échapper a James.

Finalement je n'eu pas a l'enchaîner et la traîner comme je le prévoyais mais me contentais de la pousser devant moi.

Arrivées en bas je la traînais vers les maraudeurs, poussa Lily dans les bras de James, qui dit en passant vira au rouge, puis pris le bras que Remus me tendait, que de galanterie, et héla Sirius afin de pouvoir partir vers la grande salle ou se déroulait le bal, et ou notre don juan pourrait retrouver sa Serdaigle.

_POV Lily_

« Mais comment elle a pus me faire ça ? Comment ?

Je n'y crois pas ! Elle m'a carrément jetée dans ses bras !

Ho ! Je suis horriblement gênée !

Il a du croire que je me jetait sur lui. Il a du voir que je rougissait, que je me sentait gênée, que j'était troublée….Mais non !je ne suis pas troublée par Potter ! C'est une divagation de mon esprit du a l'ambiance de bal !

Je devient guimauve, me je ressent rien !rien du tout rien de rien !! Non non non ! »

_POV James_

« Elle était dans mes bras ! Je n'y crois pas ! C'est merveilleux ! Que Elise soit bénie !

Mais elle avait l'air fâchée ; elle était toute rouge.

Et puni elle s'est dégagée si vite comme si je la dégoûtais, ce qui est le cas en fait.

Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle m'aimera.

J'y ai cru...pendant un instant…merveilleux… »

POV Remus

« Elle ne changera jamais ! Précipiter Lily comme ça dans les bras de James ! Ce n'est pas le culot qui lui manque ! A par elle personne n'aurait ose ! Pas même Sirius.

Ils étaient tellement genés.Ca en devenait mignon !

Ils n'osent plus se regarder et Elise est a deux doigts de partir en courant pour échapper a Lily qui semble décider a la tuer du regard. Faut dire qu'elle st forte pour ça notre Lily »

_POV Sirius_

« A mon pauvre Prongs…t'es pas sorti de l'auberge avec ta tigresse !

Je pensait pas un jour voir ça ! James gêné face a une fille !

Voila bien un truc qui ne m'arrivera jamais !

Moi Sirius Black m'attacher à une fille ! Jamais !

Tiens quand j'y pense je vais au bal avec qui moi ?...a oui j'me rappelle une blondinette de Serdaigle ! »

_POV Elise_

« Merlin que la grande salle est belle toute décorée !

J'ai rarement vu ça !

Petit coup d'œil aux tourtereaux…tsss mon coup de main n'a pas vraiment aider a les décoincer…les jeunes de nos jours …j'vous jure…

Bon Dumby nous fait une p'tit discours bien citronné.

Aujourd'hui les grandes tables habituelles ont été divisées en tables plus petites.

Bien entendu notre petit groupe se met ensemble, avec la cavalier de Sirius et la Poufsouffle que j'ai degotée avec l'aide de Lily a Peter. On avait bien remarquée que la petite brunette fixait Peter au cours de Botanique, Il a juste fallu qu'on manigance un ou deux trucs pour qu'ils aient au bal ensemble ! Rien de bien sorcier…Ironique…Peter manque cruellement de confiance en lui faudrait qu'il se reprenne ! M'occuper de lui et de James !

J'y arriverai jamais …surtout que avec la coopération de Lily ce n'est pas gagné !

Me faudrait un double voila la solution !!!Impossible…

Bon pour l'instant je me penche sur le cas ô combien difficile de James – Lily.

Les elfes de maisons se sont surpassés pour le bal ; le repas est succulent.

Mais une fois le repas fini vient le temps …du bal !

Ce fut les préfets en chefs qui ouvrirent le bal, c'est adire Lily et James ainsi que l'homologue masculin de Lily.

Sirius et moi passâmes la valse a nous moquer « gentiment » des deux coincés qui nous serves de meilleurs amis, sous le regard mi-réprobateur mi-moqueur de Remus avant que celui-ci ne se fasse enlever par une Gryffondor d'un an notre cadette, il me lenca un regard pour savoir si j'était d'accord, après tout je suis quand même sa cavalière. Je répondis à l'affirmatif à ce regard heureuse qu'il accepte et avant qu'il ne retombe dans son trip éloigne–toi-de–moi-je–suis–trop–dangereux !

La cavalière de Sirius lassée de nous entendre nous moque de noter futur couple lui demanda d'aller danser ce qu'il accepta me laissant seule.

Bientôt un Serdaigle que je reconnu comme ami du préfet en chef vint m'accoster tout sourire :

-Un magnifique Gryffondor délaissée par son cavalier s'étonna il quelle infamie !

-J'ai rendue sa liberté a ce jeune preux répondis je sur le même mode.

-Dans ça cas permette moi de la remplacer vu que votre dit cavalier se trouve actuellement avec ma cavalière, gente dame

-Mais avec plaisir mon seigneur souriais je en continuant a jouer le jeux tout en le suivant sur la piste de danse.

Ne pas croire que j'ai oubliée mes petits protégés qui dansaient toujours, à croire que Lily ne voulait plus quitter les bras de James.

Quand Deux trois danses furent passée notre petit groupe se retrouva a nouveau attablé ensemble et cette fois en plus des cavalières de Sirius et Peter de trouvait avec nous le jeune Gryffondor de Remus et mon gentil Serdaigle, qui avais je appris s'appelait Christopher.

L'ambiance de notre table était détendue, Lily semblait avoir compris que James était quelqu'un de sympa et avait délaissée son masque de Potter-est-un-type-arrogant-et-pretencieux-je-veux-rien-avoir-a-faire-avec-lui.

Nous discutions autour de nos bierreauberre en riant .Tout se passait très bien, du moins pour le moment ; Tout s'enchaîna : Sirius repartit danser avec sa cavalière, Remus alla chercher de nouvelles boissons et Estelle une Gryffondor de notre année demanda a Lily si elle pouvait lui parler en privé, ce que celle-ci accepta.

Cette demande m'étonna un peu car Estelle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une grande sympathie envers Lily et de plus faisait partie du fan club de James.

Une fois qu'elles se furent éloignées je les vit discuter avant que Estelle ne commence ce qui ressemblait a un long monologue pendant lequel je vis le visage de Lily se décomposer peu a peu.

Puis Estelle partie en laissant Lily qui avait l'air peinée et retournée par ce que notre colocataire venait de lui apprendre.

Je continuait a l'observer quelques minutes, répondant par monosyllabes a la discussion qu'asseyait d'engager Christopher jusqu'à ce que je vis Lily tournée vivement les talons en courant les larmes replissant ses yeux.

Sans prendre le temps de m'excuser auprès de mes compagnons je courus après Lily qui s'était déjà enfuie de la salle.

Je la poursuivit quelques couloirs jusqu'à se qu'elle s'effondre en pleurs a un tournant.

Je le rejoignis, la serra doucement dans mes bras essayant de la consoler pendant qu'elle pleurait son mon épaule :

-Lily qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmurai je

-…

-Lys répond moi s'il te plait qu'est ce que Estelle t'as racontée dis moi.

-Elle ...sanglota Lily elle…

Soudain elle paru reprendre quelque peu ses esprits.

Elle me repoussa violemment ce qui eu pour effet de me faire tomber sur le sol froid.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Lily se releva et me regarda avec haine.

-Elle m'a tout racontée ! Je croyait qu'on était amis Elise ! Ca fait sept ans ! Sept ans et …et toi tu fou tout en l'air comme ça ! Je croyais qu'on était plus l'une pour l'autre ! Et ….et je n'en reviens pas que tu ais …tu ais fait ça pour …ça ! Tout ça pour qu'il arrive a ses fins !

Pour que Potter y arrive. Vous …vous tous …vous …vous me dégoûtés .Je ne veux plus vous voire Débita elle a une vitesse stupéfiante sans me laisser le temps dans placer une.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, lui demander des explications a toutes ces paroles qui me paraissaient incohérentes elle parties vivement.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre les paroles qu'elle m'avait crachée a u visages avant que je ne retourne dans la grande salle ou m'attendaient les autres et attendaient aussi des réponses que je n'avait pas a leurs questions.

Je m'affalais à cote de Remus et leur annonçait d'une voix sourde :

-Mes chers Maraudeurs je pense que nous devrions avoir une petites discutions !

-Je pende aussi continua Remus Mesdemoiselles, Christopher si vous voulez bien nous excuser. On retourne dans notre salle commune.

Une fois sorti de la Grand Salle James voulu savoir a tout pris ce qui avait pris a Lily,Je ne lui répondis pas avant d'avoir atteint la salle commune ou je leur dit tout ,ce qui les laissa bouche bées ne sachant pas comment interpréter le comportement de Lily.

Nous discutâmes jusque tard dans la nuit, tous les Gryffondors étaient remontés du bal pou échouer dans leurs dortoirs respectives. Mais à aucun moment nous ne vîmes Lily que devait déjà se trouver calfeutrée dans notre dortoir.

Au bout du compte nous arrivâmes a tous tombés d'accord sur un point : on devait savoir ce que cette Estelle avait racontée a Lily pour ramener Lily a nous.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello hello tout le monde : D

Alors comment allez vous ?

Je sais je vous avais promis pas de retard mais je vous jure que c'est pas ma faute !

Je vous avais tapée ce chapitre tôt la semaine passée et tout et tout et c'est LA que mon ordi décide de se choper un virus ! Bon bref je l'ai récupérée aujourd'hui (l'ordi pas le virus) et comme je suis treees gentille (euh ?) je vous le met de suite

Cette fois je vous promet de mettre le chapitre 7 sans retard !

Ouais bon …Grand, nan énorme merci a **virg05 , JPloveLE **, **cerisevanille** et enfin **tchingtchong** pour leur reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir (et lesquelles, sauf erreurs j'ai répondue sans exception)

Bon bref voila la suite bonne lecture et …reviews (ben oui je risque toujours la dépression la !)

Chapitre 6 : Où l'on apprend enfin ce que a traficotée Estelle

Apres le bal les vacances arrivèrent et une grande partie des élèves rentrent chez eux, dont moi .Les Maraudeurs, eux ; restaient a Poudlard ainsi que Estelle (hin hin).

Lily rentrait également chez ses parents. Durant les quelques jours qui séparaient le bal des vacances, elle m'évita je n'eu donc pas l'occasion de lui demander des eclairsisement ; c'est fou je croyais pas qu'elle connaissait aussi bien les cachettes de Poudlard !

Une fois rentrée dans ma famille je restais presque deux semaines sans nouvelles des maraudeurs,a croire qu'ils on jamais compris l'utilité des hibou ainsi que du parchemin…faudrait que je leur explique,bon bref je restais sans nouvelles jusqu 'a ,ô jour béni, Sirius m'envoie un hibou ,peut être que je n'airai finalement pas a leur expliquer leur utilité , m'annonçant qu'ils avaient découverts ,par un moyen digne des maraudeurs,ce que Estelle avait racontée a Lily et que d'après Remus avec un bon plan ce n'allait pas être trop dur de faire entendre raison a Lily. Bine sur ce…blaireau « omit » de m'écrire ce que Estelle avait dit a Lily, me fessant encore poirauter le reste des vacances.

J'eu a peine posée un pied dans la salle commune qu'une tornade non identifiée et a lunette me sauta dessus en hurlant des trucs que ressemblaient étrangement a : »Elise, on a besoin de toi ! Lily se trompe aide moiiiii ! »

Une fois que mon noble…blaireau m'eu libéré et que j'eu rangée mes affaires Remus me traîna dans un coin de la salle commune qu'avaient déjà invertis les trois autres ; un qui me regardait derrière ses lunettes avec espoir, un autre qui regardait une groupe de filles avec un sourire aguicheur et le dernier qui regardait amoureusement sa tartine.

-Alors mes petits potes qu'est ce que cette …Estelle à racontée à Lily ?

Je levais la main en le s voyant tous ouvrir la bouche.

-Un à la fois !

-Bioen commença James C'est horrible ! Elle voudra plus jamais ma parler ni me voir ! Comme s'il c'était pas déjà assez dur comme ça ! En plus c'est totalement faux !

Tu dois lui dire !

-J'en serai ravie …mais faudrait que sache d'abords QUOI lui dire et qu'elle accepte de me parler !

-Ce que notre Jamesie oublie de dire c'est qu'il faut punir cette Estelle ; faut lui faire une blague made in Maraudeurs, elle le mérite et encore une seule blague c'est trop gentil ! Faut frapper un grand coup !

-Faut la privée de tartines aux chocos ! C'est la pire des punitions !

-Oui Peter t'as raison mais à la fin…QU'EST CE QU'ELLE A DIT ?

-Bon laisse moi t'expliquer vu que mes chers camarades avec leurs unique neurone n'arrive pas à te dire ; comme tu le sais Estelle est une groupie de notre Jamesie nationale…

-Mais vous allez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça nom d'une gargouille !

-Ouais ouais... ; tout membre de son fan club déteste bien entendu cordialement Lily par ce que James…ie lui révélé enfin plutôt harcelé son amour éternel et tout le tralala…

-Mais euh !

-Tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre non d'une chouette !!Donc je disais …ouais elles détestent Lily et Estelle voyant que Lily avait renoncé a crier sur James et avait même, grâce a toi, acceptée d'aller au bal avec lui, elle a développée une jalousie maladive point de concoctée un plan…

-Bien lamentable comparés aux notre ça va de soi !intervint Sirius

-Mais c'est pas vrai quand c'est pas _Corny_ qui m'interrompt c'est toi !!

-Corny ?!?

-Bien oui tu veux pas de Jamesie faut bien que je te trouve autre chose !

-Mais quand même ..._Corny_ c'est…ridicule !

-Toi tu m'appelles bien _Mumus _! Chacun son surnom ridicule !

-Moi j'en et pas heu nananannanereuh

-Tu crois ça …_Paddy_ ?

-Non ! Appelle moi comme ça et…et je perd tout mon charme auprès de le gente féminine de Poudlard !

-Hum hum quand vous aurez fini avec celui-qui-le-surnom-le-plus-ridicule Remus pourra peut être revenir a notre sujet principale non ?

-Ouais…j'en étais ou ?

-Tu disais qu'elle avait fait un plan et tu allais _enfin_ me dire ce que c'est

-Ha ouais…Donc elle a fait un plan pour que Lily re-déteste James. Alors son plan a été de lui « révéler » après lui avoir jetée un sort de confusion le soir du bal que James n'éprouvait absolument rien pour elle et qu'il voulait seulement la mettre dans on lit.

-Juste ce qu'elle craignait quoi !

-Oui

-Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle m'en veut a moi !

-Ho j'ai pas fini j'y viens !

-Estelle s'est dit, a raison, que étant la meilleure amie de Lily tu essayerais de la résonner.

-Bien sur !

-Donc par la même occasion elle a dit à Lily que tu n'étais pas réellement son amie et que tu nous avais aidée à réaliser le plan de James pour pouvoir approcher Sirius et la draguer.

-Hein hein …j'ai du lui paraître bien désespérée pour vouloir sortir avec Sirius !

-Hé !

-Mais oui mais oui _Paddy - chou _!

-Bon maintenant il ne nous reste qu'une seule chose a faire !

-Manger interrogea Peter qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose n'étant pas très …doué en relation sentimental.

-Nan après ça !

-Dormir proposa Sirius

-Mais nan avant ça !

-Me faire pardonner de Lily espéra James

-Ca découlera de ça…enfin j'espère.

-Parler a Lily ? Suggéra Remus

-C'est çaaaa ! Enfin quelqu'un de sensée de ce groupe !

-Et bien sur comme elle nous évite on peut pas lui parler et le seul endroit ou l'on pourrait le coincer c'est votre dortoir et comme nous sommes des garçons on peut pas y aller alors…

-tu es la seule à pouvoir lui parler Elise !

-Prenez pas ces sourire réjouis grommelais je Vous savez si elle est déjà rentrée ?

-Sais pas.

-Aucune idée.

-…Tartine…

-Elle est rentée se matin, avec deux sacs, puis elle a deja été a la bibliothèque avant d'aller voir le prof de sortilège pour savoir si son devoir correspondait a ses attentes, il l'était bon sur, et enfin elle a été voir des amis a Serdaigle et y est encore.

-…

-Tu suis tous ses fait et gestes la ? Où c'est moi qui suis totalement parano?

-…Euh je voulais juste la revoir moi !

-Mouais bon je vais lui parler ce soir dans le dortoir ! Mais en attendant les garçons…vous avez un certaine blague a réaliser pour une de nos compatriote de nom de…

-Estelle !

-C'est bien !

-Et maintenant …on va manger ?

-…

-Si tu veux Peter, on va aux cuisines…

Le soir venu je me préparais psychologiquement à aller affronter Lily.

J'attendis qu'elle soit montée avant de la suivre.

-Lily faut qu'on parle (_n/a : on peut discuter Lisa j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : p si ça vous dit rien...c'est normal_)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello

Tout d'abords je tiens a m'excuser pour mon _énorme _retard ! Désolé !!!

Puis je remercie mes revieweurs :D

**tchingtchong** , **JPloveLE** et **cerisevanille**

Voila bonne lecture :D

Chapitre 7 : Ou l'on est complètement stupide…et puis la ferme Black !

_Faut qu'on parle Lily_

Elle se retourna en baissant les yeux, attitude que je trouvais étrange vu que de la part de Lily je me serai plutôt attendu a une farouche détermination.

-Lily je dois te parler ! Ecoute moi s'il te plait, je t'en pris !

-Elise souffla elle, bon avancement elle ne crids plus comme il y a deux semaine ! Je suis désolée !

-Non non no ! Tu vas m'écouter ! Je suis…hein ?! Tu m'as dit quoi la ?

-Je suis désolée…

-Hin hin …Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout, tout ce que je t'ai dit je ...je suis désolée.

-Ben moi qui croyais que j'allais avoir droit a une petite bagarre c'est plutôt …inattendue…

-Dit…tu me pardonnes ?

Non …non bien sur ironisai je trouve ça tellement marrant que je me demande pourquoi je suis venue te parler.

-Ho Elise tu m'as tellement manquée s'écria Lily en se jetant sur moi.

-Ma Lily t'es trop bête !

-Hé c'est même pas vrai !

-Ha non ?

-Non !

-Je te donne des exemples ?

-…

-Alors fis je avec un sourire carnassier

-Heu…tu devais me parler ?

-C'est ça ma cocotte change de sujet ricanai je

-Moi je n'oserai pas !

Apres plusieurs minutes de « retrouvailles » j'en revins au sujet premier celui pour lequel je m'étais mentalement préparée toute la soirée.

-Lily comment tu…euh tu as...Enfin tu t'es …

-Rendue compte que je m'étais montrée totalement stupide ?

-On va dire ça comme ça.

-Hé bien sur le moment même j'avais trouvée ça très logique tous ce que Estelle m'avait racontée.

-Sort de confusion.

-Quoi !! Elle ma lancée un sort ! Ho la sale Petite G…

-Tutututu Madame la préfete on surveille son langage et continue !

-Elle …Elle va me le payer !

-T'en fait pas pour ça .Des spécialistes sont déjà occuper a résoudre ce problème. Alors a part ça ?

-Mouais bref une fois chez moi …j'ai vu Pétunia et son...son fiancé !

-Elle est fiancée ?elle ?

-C'est plus un cochon qu'un homme ! Dursley qu'il s'appelle. Sérieux on dirait un gros cochon a moustaches !

-Merlin rien qu'a imaginer j'ai la nausée !

-Y a de quoi !

-Quelle horreur !

-Donc quand je suis rentrée chez moi j'ai réfléchis …

-T'arrête pas une seconde de tout façon…

-Tu veux que je continue ou tu vas m'arrêter toutes les trente seconde ?

-Continue )

-Donc j'ai réfléchis et…aucun de vous surtout pas toit ne pourrait être aussi perfide ! Même Potter n'est pas aussi machiavélique !

-T'exagère pas un peu ? James est très sympa !

-Humpf !

-Ouais bon pour le bal…

-suffit de leur dire que j'étais pas et bien et la tour est joué !Ils n'ont pas besoin dans savoir plus !

-Euh…

-Tu leur as dit !!!

-Ben…

-Mais enfin tu…tu…pourquoi t'avais besoin de leur dire ! Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler !

-ah…_IL_ ne voudra plus ta parler ?

-J'ai perdu toutes mes chances ! Il m'en voudra a mort, arght ! Ce n'est pas vraiii !

-On perle bien de la même chose la ?

-Euh ben oui je pense…

-Donc tu m'as bien dit que tu étais désespérée car il ne te parlera plus ?

-J'ai dit ça moi ?

-Alors je présume …que tu as un faible pour Jameseuh !!!

-Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Tu as un faible pour James Potter nananananereuh !

-Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ou tu inventes ?

-J'interprète

-Je n'ai pas de faible pour Ja…Potter !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Non !?!

-Si !

-As-tu vois !

-Haaa non !

-Niak niak

-t'es aussi enragée que ...que Black !

-Chuis pas sur qu'il serra ravi de la comparaison, il se dit doux comme un agneau !

-Heing ?

-Nan rien.

Le lendemain matin c'est heureuse de mettre réconciliée avec Lily que je me levais.

Une fois attablées avec les garçons je remarquais que Lily ne semblait pas prête a faire ce que nous avions convenues hier avant de nous endormir.

Constatant qu'elle ignorait et évitait tous mes signaux je décidais de prendre les choses en mains, quitte a me faire passer un savon par après.

-Bien les garçons, Peter.

-Je suis un garçon !

-Hein ? Ha oui 'scuse moi.

-Mouais.

-Alors je disais …Lily as quelque chose a vous dire !

-Ha bon ?

-Oui !

-J'ai quelque chose a leur dire ?

-oui !

-Maintenant ?

-Oui !

-T'es sur ?

-Oui !

-Vraiment ?

-LILY !

-Haaa ça !

-oui ça !

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller en cours non ?

-Les cours reprennent demain !

-Ha…

-C'est bête hein ?

-Très…

-Heum…intervint discrètement Remus .Et _si_ Lily nous disait ce qu'elle a à nous dire ?

-Mais Mumus ! C'est amusant de les voir comme ça ! Plaida Sirius

-La ferme Black !

-M'appelle pas Mumus, _Paddy !_

-Alors je voulais vous dire…

-Ouiii ?

-Que…

-Ouiii ?

-T'as gueule Black !!!

-Violente des le matin tsss !

-Donc je disais que .jesuisdesoléepourcequ'ilc'estpassélesoirdubal !

-Ok

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui …une fois que tu nous auras dit tout ça en langage commun !

-o !

-Et oui !

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Et oui Lily jolie c'est la vie !

-La ferme Black !

-On peut m'expliquer _pourquoi_ ça tombe à tous les coups sur moi ?

-On y peut rien _Paddy chou_ c'est physique, ricanai je

-Physique…Mmmmmmh intéressant !

-N'y pense même pas !

-Hum hum toussota Lily .Je sui désolée pour ce qu'il c'est passé le soir du bal.

-…

-… ?

-…

-Mais dites quelque chose !

-Mais voyons Lily jolie…

-M'appelle pas Lily jolie !

-Je disais donc ma fleur de Lys…

-Potter si tu tiens un jour a avoir des enfants…

-Avec toi !

-….

-Heuuu, on ferait bien de retenir Lily. Il me semble qu'elle essaye d'étrangler James la !

-Bah tant qu'il ne passe pas au bleu de manque d'oxygène ça va !

-Vous êtes c'est amis oui ou non ?

-Tant qu'il s'agite d'affronter les Serpentards, le concierge, les retenues et les bêtises en tout genres …oui…

-Une fois qu'il s'agit de Lily…non !

-Bande de lâches ! Marmonnai je avant de partir vers la table voisines ou j'avais remarquée mon beau Serdaigle (Pensez pas que je l'oublie celui la ! XD) afin de ne pas assister a un meurtre.

Voila Un chapitre de plus !

Sincèrement je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre (le 8) mais il arrivera ne vous en faites pas ! XD

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde

On ne jette pas de tomates en voyant que ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre non non non c'est pas bien !

Par contre je vous apporte des bonnes nouvelles :

Premièrement ; non je ne suis pas morte (si c'est une bonne nouvelle)

Et puis la plus importante : comme je vous l'avait dit le chapitre 8 mettrait du temps a venir (….En effet il est toujours pas la…) Mais je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'il est écrit (manuscrit) mais qu'il me faut encore le taper a l'ordi (chose dont j'ai horreur dit en passant).

Donc voila je commencerait a le taper sur l'ordi quand j'aurai terminer mais examens (donc Mardi et le temps que j'ai fini de le taper…bref vous pouvez plus ou moins calculer…) et voilaaa

Ah et aussi pour vous dire que ça sera mon dernier chapitre ou alors mon avant dernier si je fait un épilogue …j'ai pas encore décidé …bah je verrai bien ce que vous en pensés :D

Voila et a bientôt

Bisous

Crawette


End file.
